This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Helical-type differentials are commonly employed in drivetrains having a center differential. The helical-type differential is configured to limit the amount of rotary power that is transmitted to an axle with slipping wheels to thereby maintain the supply of rotary power to a non-slipping axle. One disadvantage of helical-type differentials concerns their cost. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved differential that may be employed as a center differential.